Moving On Cause I'm Strong
by DDDDDanielleys
Summary: Edward is caught with Rosalie. Devastated, Bella is forced to move on with the help of the last person she'd ever thought she'd fall in love with. Along with jealously and more drama unfolding, will Bella ever find her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Moving On Because I'm Strong

Chapter One

Can you believe it? I can't; three more weeks till I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen. I smiled, thinking back to all we've been through together and how we made it through every single tough time.

I was on my way over to the Cullen household, hoping to surprise Edward. I was practically bouncing in my seat; I couldn't wait to see him. I parked my car in the driveway and let myself in, using the key Carlisle and Esme gave me. I heard laughing & giggling, probably Emmett and Rosalie. I made my way upstairs but stopped dead outside of Edward's room.

"Rose, you are the most gorgeous girl ever & you are my life."

I didn't want to believe it but I knew from his voice, it was Edward. I felt tears slowly slide down my cheeks, swiftly and silently. I busted into his room.

"'You are my life' Where have I heard that damn line before, Edward?" I yelled.

Edward was shirtless & on top of Rosalie who was also shirtless.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to go get you!" He exclaimed, jumping off Rosalie.

"Don't try to change the subject. THREE WEEKS, we were going to get married in THREE WEEKS. How could you do this to me?" I angrily screamed, hot angry tears running down my face.

"Love, let me explain." Edward said, frantically, moving towards me.

I backed away, "No. Don't. I'm not going to fall for your stupid little game!" I yelled, throwing the stupid engagement ring at him. "We're done."

I ran out of his room, down the stairs, and into the woods. I didn't know where I was going and honestly, I didn't care. I needed to get away from him, from all of this. I broke down, all of a sudden. I should've seen it coming, the day he came back, the day he started becoming more and more distant.

"Bella! What's wrong? What happened? " I heard Alice yell and in a flash, the Cullen's were next to me.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Esme asked, nervous and frantic.

"Who the hell made you cry, Bells?" Emmett asked angrily, cracking his knuckles.

Emmett. How would I tell him? How would I tell him that my fiancé, his _brother_, was sleeping with his mate?

I managed to choke out through all my tears, "E-Edward and R-Rose."

I looked up, and Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, & Esme were gone. Back to the house to see what I meant by that.

"C'mon Bella, let's go." Alice said calmly. I nodded and got up.

When we got back to the house, I instantly heard yelling. Alice and I headed inside to see what the yelling was about but I already knew what it was about, Alice would've figured it out too.

"HOW COULD YOU, ROSE, AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH," Emmett yelled at Rosalie, she wasn't looking at Emmett. He turned to Edward, who was silent. "AND YOU- HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING BELLA AGAIN?"

The room was silent.

Emmett walked over to me and led me out of the house. We walked deep into the forest.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked quietly, turning to me.

I nodded but looked away because tears would be pouring out any minute. Suddenly, Emmett grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug.

"God damn it, Bella. You don't need to be strong. Just cry, let it all out." He said against my hair.

I smiled weakly but soon enough, my tears were rushing out. We stood there for what seemed like hours, Emmett comforting me. Now I wished it was him I had fell in love with.

**Thanks for reading! Review? (: In this story, you'll see a more softer side of Emmett as well as a more tough & protective side when it comes to Bella. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up soon, promise. :D **

** xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up in my bed, confused and alone until I remembered what happened yesterday. Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. I must've fallen asleep when I was crying, Emmett probably brought me home. I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and take a shower. I let myself unwind in the shower, under the hot water.

Edward. We seemed so perfect, _he_ seemed so perfect. I got out of the shower just as the phone rang. I rushed to it before the person calling could hang up.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Alice. I'm doing ok, I guess."

"You're lying."

I laughed weakly and half heartedly.

"Anyway, I called because I wanted you to come over in a bit, we could hang out, you, me, Emmett, and Jasper."

"I don't think I could-"

"Don't worry, they aren't here. They moved out yesterday. And Carlisle and Esme are working, so we have the whole house to ourselves. Come over, please? Emmett wants to see you really bad!"

I could hear Emmett yelling at Alice to shut up.

I smiled, "Fine, I'll see you in an hour."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to get ready, Charlie had already left for work and I had yet to tell him about what Edward did and that we broke up without Charlie wanting to put a bullet through his head. Now that I think about it, I'd _like _to have Charlie put a bullet through his head.

I picked a simple outfit, got my bag, and headed out to the Cullen household. It took about 15 minutes. When I got up to the house, Alice was already at the door before I got to ring the doorbell.

"Bella! You came!" She said cheerfully with a bright but faint smile that didn't quite touch her eyes. I knew she was still caught up in the whole Edward situation. I gave her a hug and we went inside.

"Emmett, Jasper, get down here!" She yelled. It took less than a second for them to get down the stairs and next to us.

"Hey guys." I said, hugging them both.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said, politely, with a smile.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said happily.

"So, Alice, what do you have planned for today?" I asked, curious.

"Well, first, today is a day for cheering you and Emmett up so... I thought we'd start off with a game of truth or dare!" She said, happily.

I looked over at Emmett and he looked horrified, "You're supposed to CHEER us up, Alice! Not KILL us!"

I laughed, "C'mon Emmett, it can't be THAT bad."

Jasper choked up a laugh. Oh god, this was going to be worse than I thought.

**Truth or Dare**

"Ok, so the rules are simple. If you back out of the dare than you have to go do something way more humiliating and no lies on the truth, Jasper will know, he always does." Alice said, kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Bella, go first." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked.

She laughed, "Dare."

I smiled.

"I dare you to burn all your designer clothes."

She gasped.

Emmett busted out laughing, "You were right, Alice. This IS making me feel better." He said, glancing at me. I glanced back and got caught up in a gaze where it seemed like a lifetime. Jasper cleared his throat and we quickly looked away.

"Anyway, Alice, go burn your clothes." I said calmly, like nothing had happened. She glared at me and trudged upstairs, got all her designer clothes (which was practically her whole closet), and a lighter.

She brought it out to the backyard and lit it but looking away. If she could burst out crying, I think she would've.

"I am SO getting you back for that, Bella." She said, angrily.

I smiled, innocently. "Get me back for what? Truth or Dare was YOUR idea." I said innocently, batting my eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes and we all went back to the main room.

"Alright, Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked, I knew she had something planned already, I just couldn't figure out what.

Emmett grinned triumphantly, "Dare."

Alice smiled evilly.

"I'm not scared of you, you little pixie. Hit me with your best shot." He said with pride, smirking.

"Kiss Bella."

**Thanks for reading (= Review, please? I'd love to hear your feedback . So as you've read, Emmett and Bella have already had that 'connection' but haven't realized it. Maybe they will in the next chapter, with the help of Alice & Jasper. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Kiss Bella? Please, you act like I've never kissed her before." Emmett said, nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He caught my look and his eyes widened, "No! I meant on the CHEEK."

I laughed and he smiled.

"Well, Emmett, dear brother, I meant on the lips." Alice smirked.

I froze. Kiss Emmett...on the lips? He's like my brother, wasn't he? Except for yesterday, when he was comforting me.

Suddenly, I felt cold , hard lips brush against mine and after about a minute, they were gone. He kissed me. I looked at him and he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Bella." He whispered. I nodded. But secretly, I wasn't. I liked it.

"Ok, enough of Truth or Dare. Let's do something else." Jasper said, standing up.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Why don't we go out to dinner? That being said, Bella going out to dinner and we just sitting there, watching her eat." Alice said, smiling. She had something up her sleeve, I could feel it.

Before I could even blink, Alice pulled me upstairs and into her room. "We have to get you dressed!" She exclaimed, sitting me on her bed and then going to her closet.

"Why? We're just going to dinner, aren't we? And you guys aren't even eating." I stated, very confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Just trust me on this, Bella."

"But I don't want to be Bella Barbie!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Duct tape and rope appeared in her hands. I sighed in defeat.

She picked out a blue dress, silver heels. did my makeup, and straightened my hair all in one hour. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a completely different person.

"Wow. Alice, thank you, I look...different. But is this really necessary for just dinner? And these heels, I really don't want to kill myself." I said.

"Oh Bella, you won't kill yourself. Anyway, why don't we get to the restaurant, Emmett and Jasper are already there." She said, practically pushing me down the stairs and out the door.

**Dinner**

When we got to the restaurant, Alice told me to go in first because she needed to make a call. I went in and spotted Emmett, but no Jasper. I walked over and took my seat.

"Hey Em, where's Jasper?" I asked.

He looked surprised, "I don't know, he ditched me a few minutes after we got here. You look amazing."

I blushed, "Thanks."

We waited for 10 minutes, Alice and Jasper never came.

"I have a feeling we were set up, I'm sorry." I laughed, nervously.

"Why? I'm not." He smiled.

I felt my heart skip a beat, I assumed he heard because he laughed very loudly. Curse vampire super hearing.

"Anyway, Bella, what do you want to eat?" He asked, looking at the menu.

I gazed at the menu but my mind wasn't entirely focused on the food, it was on Emmett. A waitress came by eventually and practically tried every chance to ask Emmett if there was anything _she_ could do for him. I rolled my eyes. The waitress left after she got the message that Emmett wasn't at all interested. I laughed when the waitress walked away disappointed.

"Bella, about Edward and Rosalie..." Emmett started.

"Don't. Just don't." I said quietly.

"Ok. Um, about today, then, that kiss..." He started again. This time I let him finish. "I'm sorry. I mean Alice dared me and-"

I cut him off, "It's ok, Emmett. Take a pill."

He froze and then burst out laughing, "Oh Bella, most girls would DIE to get kissed by me."

I rolled my eyes, "Conceited, much?"

"I AM just saying." He smiled.

I laughed.

"You shouldn't cry, Bella. You're the most beautiful when you're smiling." He whispered.

I blushed and looked down.

Dinner flew by and the rest of the time, we just talked about random things. The next time I see Alice, I'm going to actually thank her. Later that night, Emmett took me home and he kissed me on the cheek, goodnight. I blushed a little.

"See you later, Bella." He said, walking away. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I smiled.

I walked inside and I heard the TV.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie called out.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I walked into the living room, about to break the news to him about everything.

"Um, Dad, I have something to say. Edward and I broke up." I said calmly, deciding to leave out Emmett and Rosalie.

Charlie's eyes widened. "WHAT DID HE DO?"

I backed away, "Dad, it's ok. Things just didn't work out..."

He seemed to calm down a bit, "Alright, well go upstairs and get ready for bed."

I nodded and headed upstairs. I got to my room and turned on the light, who I saw made me gasp.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I whispered.

**Thanks for reading! (= I'd like to thank Alice and Jasper for setting up Bella and Emmett. Haha, I'm just kidding :D Anyway, cliffhanger! Who do you guys think is in Bella's room? Give me your thoughts/answers/review? [: **

** xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Bella, listen, before you throw me out, let me explain." Edward said calmly.

What the hell was Edward doing in my room? He was the LAST person I wanted to see.

"Leave. Now." I said.

"Bella, let me explain!" He insisted

"Get out. There's nothing to explain." I yelled, quietly enough so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Look, what happened with Rosalie, it's nothing compared to what we've been through. It just happened. I'm sorry!" He said, sorrowfully.

"I don't need apologies and excuses from you, now leave. I mean it." I yelled, louder this time.

"You heard her, Eddie. You should leave." Emmett said, appearing beside me. I gasped.

"God, Emmett, don't do that! I said, fiercely. He smiled at me, I tried to contain my heart beats but I knew Edward had heard it. He turned to Emmett.

"You stay away from her, you can't love her." He said, growling.

"And like you can?" Emmett asked, sarcastically.

"Don't push me, Emmett." He growled, menacingly, taking a step forward.

"You don't scare me, Edward." Emmett growled back.

"Ok, you guys CANNOT do this right now, Charlie's downstairs and half the freaking neighborhood is asleep!" I butted in.

"She's right, we'll take this outside." Emmett fiercely growled. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"URGH, not what I meant!" I yelled in frustration, reaching for the phone to call Alice.

I got the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello? Bella?" Her voice was frantic.

"Did you see Emmett & Edward?"

"Yes! But I can't find where they are exactly, Jasper and I are going to go pick you up right now. We'll go find them. Carlisle and Esme have already gone." She said.

I said ok and hung up. I changed out of my PJS and put on sweatpants, a t shirt, and my shoes.

"Charlie! I'm going out, be back in an hour." I yelled at him. He came through the doorway.

"What? It's 11 at night." He said, surprised.

"I know...but I'm going with Alice to the Dairy Queen for...burgers...and a shake." I lied.

He looked at me confused and was about to say something when I heard a car honking.

"That's my ride, be back later." I said as I rushed out the door.

I ran to the car, opened the door, and slid in.

"Hey guys." I said, catching my breath.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said politely.

"So, where's Paris and Romeo?" I asked, referring to Romeo and Juliet. In my case, Emmett was Romeo and Edward was Paris.

They looked at me confusingly, "Never mind, where's Emmett and Edward?" I said quickly.

"I just had another vision, they're in the meadow." Alice said, driving swiftly.

The meadow. I hadn't been back since Edward and I had broken up. That was our sort of special place.

We arrived at the meadow, and yep, there they were, in their hunting crouches. Alice whipped out her phone and called Carlisle, informing him of where they were. I got out of the car and raced toward them.

"You guys, stop it, right now!" I yelled, coming in between them.

"Bella, get out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt." Edward commanded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Funny how that worked out." I said sarcastically.

He looked hurt.

"Emmett, I mean it, stop this." I said, turning my attention to him.

His gaze never left Edward.

I sighed, "For me?" Emmett's eyes softened and he straightened up.

Emmett walked to me, picked me up, turned to Edward and simply said, "Leave.", coldly.

Just as we were heading back to the car, it all happened so fast.

"NO, SHE'S MINE!" Edward yelled as he pounced at Emmett.

I felt myself fall out of Emmett's hands and hit the cold dirt and the hard tree roots. Something warm was spreading around me. Blood?

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!" I heard Alice scream. "Carlisle, help her!" Those were the last voices I heard before I passed out and everything went black.

All of a sudden, someone was burning me. I screamed and screamed and screamed until someone finally said, "Sleep, dear Bella."

**Thanks for reading! Haha, cliffhanger, yet again! Chapter 5 will be up soon, promise. Feedback/review? I'm also thinking of starting a new story because I got a great idea, so watch out for that. **

**Shout outs to - **

**Sand n' Sable**

**i am ms emmett cullen**

**onmyknees7**

**spoliedgrl881**

**kellygirl**

**NightPanda**

**gaby swan**

**Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up confused. Where the hell am I? I looked around the room and there was an XBOX, XBOX 360, PLAYSTATION, lots of games. I sighed, Emmett's room.

"Bella! You're awake!" Alice said, cheerfully, gracefully walking into the room with the rest of the family.

"What happened?" I asked. All I remember was screaming, burning, and blood.

"Bella, you had an altercation with Edward and when he pounced at Emmett, and you fell out of his hands, you hit your head on a stone rock. There was too much blood and I had to change you." Carlisle said calmly.

I froze. I was changed? I'm one of them...now? Edward told me he'd change me right after the day I got married. I can't believe it.

I looked at all of them, they were waiting for my reaction. A huge grin arose on my face and I jumped up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled in happiness. They all laughed. I don't know why I was happy, I just was.

"Bella! You must be hungry, Emmett's going to go take you to hunt." Esme said. I nodded.

"C'mon, Bells, I'll race you there." Emmett said, excitedly. I laughed and we were off. I hunted a deer, bear, and a lion until I was satisfied. 'When we were done, we decided to walk back, just so we could talk.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about all this." Emmett finally said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" I asked. He couldn't seriously be apologizing about what happened with Edward.

"You getting changed, me dropping you..." He trailed off.

I stopped and grabbed his hand, making him stop. Emmett turned to face me. "Emmett, what happened back there in the forest was NOT and NEVER WILL be your fault. Did you ask Edward to pounce? Mistakes happen, you shouldn't beat yourself over it, what's done is done." I told him.

He smiled. "You're awesome, you know that?" Emmett asked. I laughed. "Bella, listen." He said nervously. I looked up, "Yeah?" Emmett then did the most unexpected thing - he kissed me, passionately. At first, I was shocked but I ended up kissing him back. I felt him smile against our kiss and then he backed away.

"What does that tell you?" He asked, serious.

"That you really wanted to kiss me?" I joked.

He laughed, "I'm serious, Bella." I knew the answer.

"That you love me. " I said simply. But then my face turned serious. "Look, Emmett, I can't deal with this right now. I just broke up with Edward and I don't think I can deal with another relationship for the time being. I'm sorry."

"Bella, do you love me back?" He asked. I couldn't lie, he'd find out sooner or later. I couldn't deny I had feelings for him. I just couldn't.

I nodded. "So I'll wait." Emmett said, smiling. I smiled. "As long as I can still get this." He smirked, pulling me into another kiss. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him back. "Nope, you said you'd wait so that's what you'll do." I said, smug.

He groaned, "But Bella!" I laughed, "Race you back, Em!" I ran, and no doubt, did I beat him. I got to the door and I heard yelling. "What the hell?" I said, out loud. I heard Emmett running behind me, "That's not fair-" I cut him off by shushing him.

"YOU CHANGED HER, CARLISLE?" I heard Edward yell.

"I'm sorry Edward, I had no other choice. There was too much blood." Carlisle replied, calmly.

"No other choice? You could've just let her die!" He yelled back, coldly. I gasped.

"Did you really just say that, Edward?" I asked, walking into the room. Emmett followed.

"Look Bella, I'd rather have you die than become a monster. I care about you, I love you." Edward said, angrily. He turned to me.

"Well, Edward, we're done, and you no longer have the right to make choices for me. This is my life and I intend to make my own choices." I replied. He looked hurt.

"But Bella-" Edward started. I cut him off, "I think you should leave." Edward's eyes grew angry and furious, "You will regret this deeply, Bella Swan."

He turned to leave.

**Thanks for reading! (= Reviews/feedback? Ok, so I need help. Do you guys have any ideas for what Bella's power should be? Because the whole shield thing in the original story kind of bores me. I'll pick my two favorite ideas from you guys and we'll have a vote. Thanks [: Also, don't forget to check out my newest story, The Day I Turned 18! **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nothing's really happened these past weeks. Me and Emmett have been taking our relationship slow, at least I've have, Emmett's...trying. I haven't really heard from or about Edward or Rosalie, haven't been thinking about them either.

I was currently playing a video game with Emmett, and I had just beaten him for the hundredth time.

"OH YEAH, you just got BEAT AGAIN!" I yelled in victory, taunting Emmett. He groaned and tossed his controller aside and stood up. "You got lucky." He muttered. I laughed, "Yeah, I got lucky a hundred times." He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away.

"You said you'd wait." I smirked. "But Bella, it's been weeks!" He whined. I sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? I really am but I just can't seem to get into a relationship right now, especially after what happened with Edward. I just need time." I pushed past him and ran into the forest, ignoring his pleads to wait.

I walked and walked until I just sat down on a nearby rock and thought. I really like Emmett, I do, maybe even love, but am I really in the position to get into a relationship…especially with his brother? That just sounds so shady. But Emmett really loves me. Love; what hell is love anyway? I mean he told me he loved me right after the whole thing with Rosalie…oh my god, was I just his rebound girl? What about that kiss though? And he protected me from Edward.

I sat there for hours just thinking, maybe over thinking but I just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe to Emmett, I was just a rebound, a way to get his mind off Rosalie. Alright, enough, I'm just going to go ask him. I raced back to the house to find Emmett sprawled across the sofa watching TV, the others were out so it was just me and Emmett.

I walked in, "Emmett, we have to talk, now." He looked up, straightened up, and turned off the TV.

"Look, Bella, about earlier…" He started but I cut him off. "It's my turn to talk." He nodded. "What am I to you, Emmett? I know for a fact that before the whole Edward and Rosalie thing happened, I was JUST your little sister. And then they messed up, and suddenly, you're in love with me? I don't get it, Emmett, I really don't." I managed to get out. He looked at me, stunned.

"Why do you care?" He said, breaking the tension. "Why do I care? Because this is my heart I'm putting on the line!" I yelled. How could he even ask that? Anger boiled in me. "Wait Bella, I didn't mean that." Emmett said suddenly, realizing his mistake.

"I don't care what you meant; I just don't want to get hurt again!" I snapped. I blinked and suddenly, he was by my side and his lips crashed on mine. I tried to hit him but Emmett had his hold on my wrists, pushing me back against the TV. After a minute, he backed off, releasing me.

"Isabella Swan, I will never hurt you." Emmett said quietly, walking out. I stood there, speechless.

**Thanks for reading!(= Sorry this is a shortie! Having figured out the power thing but I'll find something by the next chapter. Haha, review/feedback? Check out The Day I Turned 18 too, if you want! **

**xoxo**


End file.
